Traction elevator systems typically include a cab, a counterweight, one or more ropes interconnecting the cab and counterweight, a traction sheave to move the rope(s), and a motor to rotate the traction sheave. Elevator ropes conventionally comprise laid or twisted steel wire and the sheave is formed of cast iron.
Conventional steel ropes and the cast iron sheaves that move them have certain limitations in their use. One such limitation is the traction forces between the ropes and the sheave. Drive sheaves with large diameters are often needed to obtain the required traction to move the components in the system without the rope slipping over the sheave. Another limitation on the use of steel ropes is the flexibility and fatigue characteristics of steel wire ropes. Aramid-based ropes are being developed to overcome the problems associated with steel cables. Conventional termination devices, however, do not readily lend themselves to use with aramid-based ropes. Aramid-based ropes tend to slip out of such devices and consequently a dangerous condition may result.
Accordingly, there is a need for a termination device that can accommodate aramid-based elevator ropes.